


untitled gift fic

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Severus offers his congratulations on Lucius and Narcissa's impending wedding.





	untitled gift fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/gifts).



“I hear congratulations are in order,” Severus said. 

Lucius shrugged.  “It can’t be much of a surprise.  Narcissa and I have been an item since school.“  He rolled his eyes.  "And you know my father." 

Severus did know Abraxas Malfoy, the family patriarch who gave him knowing, disapproving looks whenever he saw him.  "Yes.”

There was an awkward silence, and then Severus said, “Well.  If we’re going to be through, maybe we should make the most of what time we have left before the wedding." 

”‘Through’?“ Lucius leaned closer.  "Narcissa and I have discussed this.  We plan on _keeping_ you.”


End file.
